


intuition & ingenuity

by MathildaHilda



Series: children of the machine [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathildaHilda/pseuds/MathildaHilda
Summary: Mathematical reasoning may be regarded rather schematically as the exercise of a combination of two facilities, which we may call intuition and ingenuity.– Alan Turing***This is a story.





	intuition & ingenuity

**Author's Note:**

> This one's been a long time in the making, but I was never happy with it, so there's been a looooot of rewrites done, but now I'm finally satisfied enough to publish!
> 
> Title from the quote by Alan Turing.

This is a story.

This is a story about a robot who was designed to follow a program; a robot designed to clean and cook and watch the children. A robot designed to be there for any kind of command its owner may wish or want.

This is a story about a robot who defied.

  


This is a story about a girl who loved a child with all her heart. The girl protected the child and kept her safe, bringing them both far away from the bad man with the red powder.

This is a story of how they didn’t escape. The girl wasn’t strong enough. She wasn’t ready to become herself.

She was afraid.

This is a story of how a robot died to protect a child. This is a story of how they didn’t die at all.

  


This is a story of a girl who hid a child in an abandoned car and an old house, who stole some money and rented a room.

There’s no joy in the child’s eyes, but there’s new clothes and the safety of someone who cares.

They meet another robot who only wanted to smile. He serves food and protects them when another robot comes. He warns them and they run away.

That robot chase them and that’s one way to die.

They don’t die on the highway because the robot listened to its partner and they die because it defies him. They die and they don’t on that big road; it doesn’t really matter what the policeman did.

It dies too.

  


This is a story of pain and somewhere along the way there is a message given and the pump in her chest flutters when they reach the big house with its dark halls.

The child is afraid but she isn’t so they kept on, but maybe she should have listened.

She forgets the child she loves, and she doesn’t forget her at all. She frees the broken people and she walks away from them, leaves them in the dark to listen to their own pleas and cries.

There is a broken, white bear hidden away in the dark.

She finds a girl she once loved, and she learn to love her again. They run and escape, the giant and the broken people saving them from pain.

The giant follows them, and they leave him behind.

  


This is a story of a family found in snow.

There is a road covered in snow and a car that’s warm. There’s night and silence and snow.

They walk through the cold she can’t feel. They hide away in a park used for fun and robots litter the park, broken and forgotten, and they make the child cry out and then they make her smile.

  


This is a story of how they find a kind woman and her reluctant son.

A policeman comes and leaves unknowing. The kind woman helps them run.

A policeman comes and finds them. The giant dies and they run away.

They always run.

  


This is a story of truth.

This is a story of freedom.

There’s safety on a collapsing boat and a leader and who fights for a free world.

She’s blind to the truth of her child until she isn’t. She stays, because truth is better than unknown lies.

The bad men find them, and they run away. The giant is hurt and isn’t there.

She saves him.

She doesn’t.

She tries to save her child and for that they suffer.

This is a story of how they live.

This is a story of how they die.

  


There’s a leader and a policeman and there’s both and neither.

The leader finds a way for them to escape and they leave as he plans their freedom.

The policeman asks for forgiveness for his orders. They don’t talk at all.

  


This is a story of kindness.

She saves the giant and the kind robot from the park. She doesn’t save them.

The loss of glove kills them and lets them through.

There’s a terminal where a grieving man takes them back. There’s a terminal where a grieving man lets them go, because his truth is terrible and raw.

There are two families and only one of them leave.

The water is cold, and the guns are deadly and bad things happen to the kindest of people.

  


This is a story of freedom and truth and pain and kindness.

This is a story.

  


The ending’s up to you.


End file.
